Supernova
by Airon Kennell
Summary: ABANDONED. Due to lack of interest on my part.
1. Chapter 1

**Second story! Yay! I still haven't finished the first one, but oh well. I want this one out of my brain. Nobody's voted on my pole so I just picked one.**

**I am currently eating lemon icebox pie that my grandma made. Life is awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10; just all the characters that aren't in the show.**

_Star light star bright,_

_The first star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

_~ Nursery Rhyme_

They had been riding for hours, on their way back from yet another fight with Dr. Animo. Ben was stretched across the back seat trying to go to sleep when he saw it. He lazily pointed out the window for the benefit of his friends in the front seat and said, "Guys, look, it's a shooting star."

His cousin leaned forward so that she could see out of the front glass. "Uh-huh. It's really bright."

She was right. The falling star was burning blue in the nighttime sky, blotting out the stars in its path.

Kevin leaned to look. "It's getting bigger, too. Looks like it might crash."

"That's what killed the dinosaurs," Ben told him.

"Thank you for your limitless knowledge, Benji. I already knew that," the older teen shot his friend a withering look from the front seat. He was switching his gaze from the road to the star.

"Kev, pull over before you kill us, please," his girlfriend instructed, prodding his bare forearm (he was sporting shorter sleeves for the warmer weather). He ignored her. "It's really unlikely that it'll hit the planet; meteors tend to burn out in the atmosphere."

"But what if it's a star?" Ben sat up in the seat.

"Stars are millions of light-years away. They don't fall, anyway. They turn into black holes when they die," the redhead turned to look at her cousin. He seemed disappointed to learn it was just a hunk of rock.

"Guys," Kevin cut in, "Watch the star-meteor-whatever, it's gonna hit town!" The city of Bellwood was barely visible on the black horizon ahead of them. The star had a flaming blue and yellow trail behind it, and appeared to be headed for town.

"Ooh!" the hero of the universe squealed and bounced in his seat, "Go faster! Go faster! I wanna see where it lands!"

Kevin twisted to look at Ben. "Dude, what are you, like, five?"

"Kevin Levin! Watch the road!" Gwen smacked the back of his gorgeous black head. He sighed and turned back around in his seat.

The brunette in the back watched the blue streak fly towards town. "What if it hits one of our houses?"

"If it hits _your_ house you'll have to be I hobo. If it hits me or Gwen's houses we'll just move in together," the driver grinned maniacally.

Ben began to say something, but never continued. The three of them watched in awe as Gwen was proven epically wrong. Right before their eyes, the meteor hit the ground in a bright blue explosion. For the next two minutes, Kevin broke every speed limit and the sound barrier trying to get to the crash site.

Upon their arrival, they practically leapt out the windows of the moving car in their effort to get to the crater. The ground was scorched, and the roots and branches of the surrounding trees burned brightly where the space rock had hit the ground just outside of Bellwood. The trio stared in shock at the bottom of the small crater.

"It's… _gone_," Gwen whispered in astonishment.

Gwen had been wrong from the beginning. Not all stars were balls of gas millions of miles away from the Earth. Some stars weren't stars at all, but members of an extremely rare alien species known as the Helios. Every few millennia, one of them lets their guard down and falls to a nearby planet.

The falling star that Ben had spotted was one of these aliens. This one in particular had been floating near Earth since she was very small. If she was asked, she could tell all about Tyrannosaurus Rex and his reptilian friends, who she had watched as a child. After a few million years, she slipped up and began to fall.

Passing through Earth's atmosphere had been frightening; there had been moments when she thought she would die, but crashing had definitely been the worst. If she had had bones they would have shattered on impact. Even with a well-timed tuck-and-roll, she managed to hit hard enough to leave a crater.

The charred hole she had made was surrounded by burning foliage. She sat in the dirt and tried to come up with a plan. What do you do after you fall onto a strange planet? It was an unusual conundrum. She would need a disguise to begin with, but then what? She'd never been on a planet's surface before.

Closing her eyes and concentrating, she managed to change into human form. Her light dimmed, but she still glowed faintly in the darkness. In less than a minute, a blue-haired teenage girl sat in the crater; she had even made jeans, a white t-shirt, and sneakers.

She very slowly stood up and tried to get used to the sensation of having legs. The sound of an approaching car startled her into half-climbing, half-floating up the crater wall. She ran into the trees and hid just as a green-and-black classic car of some sort (she remembered them from the seventies) pulled to the edge of the scorch trail. Three people got out and dashed to the edge of her hole.

She poked her head around the tree trunk and watched the trio. There was a small brunette guy in green, a redheaded girl in a black skirt, and a raven-haired boy in a t-shirt. The taller boy looked her direction, and for a moment she thought he had seen her. She pulled back behind the tree, and then quietly made her escape.

"So what do we do?" Ben looked at his friends.

Kevin wasn't paying any attention to the younger teen. He was looking at the trees on the other side of the crater, where he thought he had seen something blue. "Did you two see that?"

"What?" two sets of green eyes looked up.

"Thought I saw somethin', but I guess not," the blue thing was gone.

"Hmm," Gwen turned back to the crater. "Maybe it burned up on impact."

"The crater wouldn't be so big, though," her cousin was right. Even the Omnitrix had left a small crater.

"Maybe it bounced out?" Kevin offered.

"Not likely," his girlfriend said. "Could it have been stolen?"

"No way," he countered. "We were here right after it crashed. It's more like it just got up and flew away."

"We should call the Plumbers," Ben said. He extended one arm towards the crater wall opposite him, "Because it looks more like it climbed out."

**Dun-dun-dun. Cliffhanger!**

**REVIEW! Chapter two is started in my notebook, so maybe it won't be too long before I update. And I haven't abandoned Donny Dominico! I need to update that one, but I did it last week.**

**First reviewer gets an internet brownie. Tell me what you guys think of starting each chapter with a rhyme that has to do with the story. 'Cause I'm thinking about doing that with this one.**


	2. What's In A Name?

**You may have noticed the change to the summary. It's because I got randomly inspired. I think this idea is much better, so I hope it pans out.**

**Anyways, I only got one review for the last chapter so far. It makes me sad. Even if all you have to say is "hi" leave a review, 'cause it makes me happy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. I wish it was so, but no such luck.**

"_What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet."_

_-Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

The star had managed to find her way into town, where she had gotten onto a bus and managed to skip the fare. She stayed on the bus until the most passengers got off at one stop, where she followed the crowd into the mall. It was a noisy, busy place teeming with people, and for someone who had been alone all of her life, it was a tad overwhelming.

Everywhere she went she heard people calling to each other. A mother shouting her daughter's name, a pair of teenagers chasing each other through the hallways, three little brothers screaming before the first punch was thrown. The boys' dad as he threatened to 'tan their hides.'

She came to realize that she was probably the only one here who _didn't_ have a name. She'd never needed one before, but she was pretty sure she was going to need one to get anywhere on Earth. She started listening to the conversations around her.

"Margaret," one mother chided, "Don't touch the candy; we aren't buying any."

Another man was talking to a friend of his, "Look, Jay, just ask her out. The worst that can happen is that she'll reject you and you'll have to see her at work every day."

One little blond boy ran past her, his sister chasing after him. "Nate! Get back here you little twerp!"

Those were just a few of the names she heard in the short amount of time she spent wandering around aimlessly. She needed to choose a name, but which one? She rather liked Sophia or Carmen, but the decision made itself when the little boy and his sister walked past again.

"Promise you won't tell Mom, Nate? I'll buy you some ice cream," the older girl bribed her brother successfully.

The star decided that her name would be Nate. Now that that was settled, she needed something to do. Maybe make a friend? No one else seemed to be alone, though. A few more minutes of wandering later, she found herself at the food court. At one of the tables sat a lonely looking teenage boy. Nate smiled to herself; she'd found her first victim.

Trying very hard to be nonchalant, she walked over and sat down at the boy's table. He was playing with a game of some kind, and didn't even look up when she joined him. He had scruffy black hair and green eyes, and was wearing jeans and a T-shirt with some sort of logo emblazoned on the front. He also could tell that he was being stared at by Nate.

He paused his game and looked up, "Hello? Can I help you?"

Nate shrugged, "Hi. I dunno. I'm kinda lost, actually." She surprised both of them with a light British accent. She had probably developed it after watching England rule almost the whole world for several hundred years.

"Oh. Well, uh, where're you from?" he sat up and put his game in his backpack.

"Outer space," Nate pointed up for extra emphasis. "But I fell."

"Right, of course," he didn't seem too convinced. "What's your name?"

"Nate," she was proud to have an answer. "What's yours?"

"Roy. If you fell from space, what do you intend to do on Earth?" he was humoring her, she could tell. He thought she was crazy.

She shrugged her shoulders again. "I don't know. I was hoping someone could help me…?"

Roy sighed, but took the bait, "Fine. But I don't have any money, so I don't know what I can do for you."

Nate looked at the vicinity behind Roy's left ear, "What about the money machine?"

"Hmm?" He turned to look. "You mean the ATM?"

"Sure," she agreed. "Can't you get money from that?"

"Not without a credit card," he saw her confused look. "Uh, you have to give the ATM a code so it'll give you money."

"I bet I don't," Nate got up and walked over; Roy followed against his better judgment.

Once at the machine, Nate watched over the shoulder of the man in front as he slid a small green card into a slot, typed some numbers in, and got his money. When he left, she stood in front of the ATM and thought. Nate put her hand on the screen and sent a small wave of energy into the device. It crackled softly with electricity before spitting out several hundred dollars.

Roy's eyes widened; Nate palmed the cash and turned to look at him, grinning like the Joker.

It wasn't often that Michael Morningstar got a hot date. Actually, ever since his first encounter with the Alien Force, he hadn't had a single date before this one. He had had trouble getting used to not being gorgeous. So when Charmcaster had agreed to go out with him, he had nearly died of excitement.

They had been coming out of the movies last night when the meteor had fallen. They – along with every other person within viewing distance – had stared in awe as the blue streak had crashed to the ground outside of Bellwood.

Charmcaster's eyes had flashed pink before she turned to him and said, "That's not a meteor. It's _alive_; it has more living energy than Gw- Anodites do."

At that point, both of them were thinking the same thing: How can I use this to my advantage?

Darkstar knew instantly what that much energy could mean for him. It meant that he could have his beautiful face and flowing golden locks back, and he could get as many dates as he wanted to until the end of time.

His date, on the other hand, couldn't think of a single thing that the meteor could do for her. Charmcaster was basically still focused on killing Gwen, and she had another long-winded scheme up her sleeve and already in the makings.

The two of them had very awkwardly ended their date not long after, and Michael had gone home to plot evil revenge plans that involved infinite power on his part. He had so many ideas that he actually began writing them down and organizing them. Once successfully straightened out, he began sorting through his ideas and had ended up staying awake through the night and into the morning.

Darkstar could currently be found collapsed with sleep on top of his pile of vendettas, drooling into his helmet enough to threaten to drown him. He startled himself awake when he breathed out and heard a gurgle as he blew bubbles in the accumulated spit.

He sat up straight and yanked his helmet off, wiping his face dry with his sleeve. Michael spent the next few hours going through his work from the night before – junk, stupid, genius, maniacal – and building his mastermind plan.

When he was finished, Darkstar spread the paper across the table and smiled, his dry gray lips cracking apart to show his decaying teeth.

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin had an interesting day too.

Ben had intended to spend the day with Julie at her house. They were going to have a Sumo Slammers mega movie marathon.

Gwen was supposed to meet one of her classmates from prep school at the mall. The guy was in all of her classes, and she was pretty sure that he didn't have any other friends besides her; or none at school, at least. He'd been trying to hang out outside of class for weeks now.

Kevin had wanted to spend the day in the garage with his car. He had acquired an entirely new arsenal of random alien tech and was planning on seeing how much of it he could use to make his car more awesome than it was already.

Instead, all three of them ended up meeting Grandpa Max at the Rustbucket to discuss the fallen star. The three teens and older man were crammed around the small table inside the RV. Max Tennyson was giving them a very grave look as he processed what they had told him.

"There is a very rare species of alien know as the Helios," he began. "I think the star you saw last night could be one of them."

"Okay," Ben said. "Maybe I can get it in the Ultimatrix."

"That's not the main concern," he grandfather quieted him, "You see, the Helios are made of virtually the same thing as a natural star. Their bodies are home to high levels of fusion energy, and they can live in space without any problems."

"So our main concern is what?" Kevin asked.

"Helios rarely fall to a planet's surface. When they do, they have very little time before they become a black hole."

His granddaughter looked up. "How much time is very little?"

"You have two weeks to find the Helios and return it to space before it destroys the entire solar system."

**In our next episode: What has Darkstar got up his sleeve? What will Roy and Nate do with their newfound riches? Will there be any Gwevin? Why is the author talking like this? All your questions answered in Chapter Three! But only if you REVIEW and leave them for me!**

**Anyways, do like I said: REVIEW! I'm looking for the next reviewer to get cookies and an imaginary plush Kevin!**


End file.
